This invention relates to carousel mechanisms in general and relates, in particular, to a carousel mechanism useful in displays, commercial advertising and for the general amusement and entertainment of children and adults.
The invention is primarily directed toward miniature or toy carousel structures but some of the novel features thereof may be incorporated into full size carousels.
Numerous carousel mechanisms are known in the prior art; some utilizing drive motors mounted on the top of the rotating unit, with others having the driving motor positioned beneath the rotating unit. Both direct gear drive and pulley drives have been employed. Also, various systems have been utilized for providing vertical reciprocating movement to the carousel figurines, and for providing attractive lights and music to the rotating figures. Each of these prior art mechanisms has advantages and disadvantages.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a new and novel carousel mechanism that incorporates the advantageous features of the prior art carousel mechanisms while minimizing the disadvantages thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved carousel mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carousel mechanism that is attractive to the observer and simple in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carousel mechanism that has portions rotating in a clockwise direction and portions thereof rotating in a counterclockwise direction.
A further object of the present invention is a carousel provided with figurines thereon that promote a specific advertising theme.
Another object of the present invention is a carousel mechanism that permits the figurines thereon to be easily changed to provide different display themes.